Loop checking is the process of validating and verifying the accuracy of cables that are laid from control panels to field instruments, which ensures that the right transmitter is connect to the correct Input/Output (I/O) port of a controller. Loop checking is an important activity in a plant during installation, commissioning and maintenance phases. In many plants, loop checking is a mandatory activity that cannot be eliminated and consumes large amounts of time, cost and manpower. Loop checking requires multiple people working together to ensure that the loop is properly connected to I/O ports and a marshalling cabinet. Loop checking needs to be completed before powering up of a field instrument or marshalling cabinet.